A Cinderella Story
by Marblez
Summary: Yes it's a take of the movie. Harry is my Cinderella, Draco is the Prince Charming. Slash and No Magic.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own.

Note and Warnings: No magic, set during their Upper Sixth year (17) and GAY!

A Cinderella Story.

Chapter One. 

His little eyes were drifting shut as they read the story of Cinderella to him, sat on either side of his bed while he lay resting against the pillows. His mother's gentle hand was caressing his soft black hair and that did not help the little boys efforts to stay awake. Soon soft snores came from his parted lips at which Lily smiled.

"I think he's asleep," James said quietly to his wife who nodded and kissed Harry's forehead softly before sliding off the bed quickly, trying not to wake him. James kissed his son as well and got up with a little less worry, he knew his son was a deep sleeper and even now with the bed moving at the weight loss all Harry did was roll over and slip his thumb into his mouth. "We'd better get going, we don't want to be late to the party."

"You get the car keys and I'll lock up," Lily told her husband with one of her dazzling smiles and a kiss. Soon they were pulling out of the driveway and heading off down the road, neither knowing that this was a journey that they'd never return from.

** 12 Years Later **

Still dressed in the loose grey t-shirt and too small black jogging bottoms that served as is pyjama's Harry Potter cooked bacon, egg's and sausages, none of which he himself would get to eat. His obese uncle and cousin sat at the round kitchen table, shouting impatiently for their breakfast while his stick like aunt was behind him making teas and coffees.

"Hurry up boy. Once you've done this get to work, they need someone to do the morning shift," Vernon Dursley said loudly, his voice gruff. He was manager of a big business in town but on the side he owned a small café, very popular with the school students at which his stupid little nephew that they'd been saddled with when he was six worked scrubbing tables and mopping up.

"I can't this morning Uncle, I've got a test first thing that I need to study for," Harry said quietly as he dished the food up onto two large plates.

"Harry, Harry, Harry you've got to save up your money if you want to got to university. You need to take all the shift's you can get. So get," his uncle said maliciously as the plates were set down. They started to eat greedily, like pigs stuffing as much into their mouths as they could. Harry sighed and walked to his room, grabbing an apple slightly as he did.

_"You need to take all the shift's you can get." _He grumbled quietly as he shut the door and went over to his wardrobe, it's door only hanging on by the bottom hinge. "Well if you'd just put something towards me going to university but noooo, can't pay for me, must only pay for that idiot Dudley," his grumbles continued as he dressed in the second hand clothes he'd bought from Oxfam after being tired to insanity of Dudley's old and huge clothes. Now at least they fit.

"Harry!"

"I'm going!" He grabbed his school bag and keys, stuffing the apple into his jacket pocket he thundered down the stairs and out the front door, ignoring their shouts about him being too loud. Calmly he climbed into his beat up little car and started the engine, putting it into first gear at the same time as taking a bite from his apple. Before he moved off he put his earphones in, the car didn't have a working radio and then he was off, eating his apple and listening to his MP3 Player.

"I guess you pulled a shift this morning then Harry?" Hermione asked as the black hair boy picked her up for school.

"What make's you say that?" Harry asked as he drove towards his other friends house, "Although yes I did pull a shift and didn't get any revision done for that History test."

"You look really tired and you smell a little bit like grease and vinegar," Hermione admitted with a small smile, "Have you got any deodorant?" Harry shook his head. "Well you can have some of mine…"

"No thanks, I'll just asked Ron in a minute. Thanks for telling me though, gives me the chance to do something about it," he said with a sad smile as he turned down the small road that led to some of the cheapest looking houses in the area, where poor Ron lived with his large family. Harry stopped the car and beeped the horn twice.

"Hey Harry! Can you give Gin a lift?" Ron asked as he walked up, his younger sister walking behind him in a small summer dress, far too small for sixth form regulations.

"Yeah sure but can I borrow some of your deodorant? I smell of the café," Harry asked as Ginny got in the back, holding her hair so that it wouldn't be messed up. Ron ran back into the house and returned with a half full can of cheap men's deodorant. "Thanks Ron." Ron climbed in while Harry sprayed himself and then threw the can back while starting the car.

The drive to school took about ten minutes and then they had the added fun of finding a parking space, missing three because popular people who drove very recklessly pulled into them in front of them. In the end they had to park around the back. Ginny jumped out and run to find her friends, actually having to hold the bottom of her dress down.

"She can't think she'll get away with that dress," Hermione said with a shake of her head. "She just can't."

"Oh she does. That's actually the second dress today, mum made her change the first because it was a little bit shorter, more low cut and practically see through," Ron said with a little humour. "She'd gonna end up with a sleaze of a boyfriend just like all her shallow friends, she likes would you believe it Draco Malfoy."

"That arsehole? What can she see in him?" Hermione asked.

"Looks and money, oh and of course social status of a queen," Ron slung his bag over his shoulder as the three walked to the common room. "She's trying to deny that she'd a Weasley."

"I don't see why, I'd love to be a Weasley," Harry said enviously, "It's better than being a Potter with the Dursley's." They entered the common room and walked to the freaks corner where there friends were already sat laughing about something.

"Hey you three!" Dean Thomas shouted from where he was wedged between Seamus and Lavender. "Grab part of a chair, we've got ten till tutor." The freaks corner didn't actually have enough chairs for all of them and they often ended up with six people squashed on three chairs. Harry found himself next to Neville who was reading quietly and half on Seamus.

"Sorry," he said to his Irish friend.

"It's ok, it's always a squash," Seamus laughed. Ron had found a gap in the group but Hermione had not so had to settle for sitting on Ron who blushed almost as red as his hair. "He really likes her doesn't he?"

"Yup," Harry chuckled softly, "But look at her cheeks, she likes him too."

"Shall we set them up? Get them together?" Seamus asked with an excited grin while rubbing his hands together.

"I've been trying to do that for years, they seem to be immune to matchmaking. We'll just have to let things unfold on it's own I'm afraid," Harry said with a sigh, Seamus's sigh was even bigger. "Maybe we can help a little…"

"Yes let's do that. So, planning…" He was interrupted by the bell going, warning them that they had five minutes to tutor. People started to get up, depending on how far away their tutor room was to the common room. Harry and Ron's was the furthest away over in the English block so he apologised to Seamus and stood up, calling for Ron to put Hermione down and get moving.

As usual in tutor they were allowed on the computer rooms that were along three of the walls of the English room. Harry immediately checked his e-mail's and found a new one from his cyber pal _cLoSeTmisfit#118._ Quickly checking that his tutor wouldn't notice he was on email instead of studying he opened it and read with a small smile on his face.

_Hey Homeless#236 how are you this fine day? Recovered from our late night chat? I haven't, I feel terrible and probably look it too. He He. Isn't tutor a bore? I'd much rather be out in the sun. Wouldn't you? _

The email ended there so Harry quickly replied,

**Morning cLoSeTmisfit#118, you're not the only one that feels terrible. I really shouldn't have stayed up till two talking to you. I had to do the early shift before school and am no way ready for my History test. Tutor isn't that bad, free access to the computers and tinternet. **

That is true but tutor's are a pain. Please agree with me, every now and then I have to pretend I'm doing research or something when I'm not.

**I'll agree with that whole heartedly although some other people in my tutor are openly playing hangman and claiming it's history's revision. How do they get away with it?**

_There is that school history sight that does have a historical hangman game amongst other things._

**Oh. **

_Oh? Is that all you can say? Damn, that's the bell. Chat later. _

Just as he read the email the delayed bell of the English block went and he logged off the computer, heading out the door with Ron and chatting as happily as normal, as if he hadn't been trying and failing to flirt with his cyber pal in tutor.

History passed at extra slow speed because of the test which both Harry and Ron were sure that they had failed. Of course most of the class were smug and confident when they handed in their papers, especially on blonde boy named Draco Malfoy, the object of Ginny's affections.

"Well that was easy," they heard him comment to his friend Blaise when the bell finally went and the class was let out. "I expect I got them all correct unlike some." Calmly he looked at Harry and Ron before laughing with Blaise Zabini, his best friend and sidekick.

"He's such a git," Ron grumbled while blushing deeply.

"Just ignore him Ron," Harry said quietly, looking down himself. He didn't need the ever perfect Malfoy talking about his failures any more than he already did.

A/N You might have guessed I had the idea for this while watching A Cinderella story and reading Harry Potter, multitasking at it's best. Hope it wasn't terrible.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own.

Note and Warnings: No magic, set during their Upper Sixth year (17) and GAY!

A Cinderella Story.

Chapter Two. 

As an only child of a wealthy family Draco Malfoy had always found that he had a lot to live up to, the way he behaved, his grades, his girlfriends, everything. And so because of this no one knew the real him, the him that didn't like Pansy bloody Parkinson at all, the him that hated working so hard all day for good grades, the him that wanted to go to Drama School and study musical theatre, the him that was gay.

There was only one person who knew him for who he really was, _Homeless#236_, his Internet friend. They'd met in a chat room about musicals, had got to talking many nights, about their lives and they'd realised that they went to the same school. Yet still he had no idea who his one true friend was.

"Are you doing your homework son?" Lucius asked his son as he saw the boy was on the computer in the living room.

"Yes father and chatting to a friend," Draco said with a small smile, that friend was _Homeless#236_ but Lucius would assume it was Crabbe or Goyle, Draco's two gormless sidekicks. Blaise didn't have MSN Messenger.

"What homework?" Lucius asked as he settled into his favourite chair.

"English Literature, an essay on Tennyson's 'Lady of Shallot' compared with 'Godiva' in terms of women doing something about their situations. 1000 words minimum, so far I've got 450 but I've got plenty to go one," Draco explained calmly while typing a message to his friend, of course his explanation was also part lie, he had only written the title and the introduction…a total of 50 words at the most. His father nodded slowly and relaxed back facing away from Draco.

_My dad just came in so be careful what you type in case he reads it over my shoulder. He's a git like that._

**I bought my own laptop so I wouldn't have my Uncle or Cousin reading mine, that sucked. **

_How much did you laptop cost?_

**More money than I could afford to spend but it was worth it. Just had to pull extra, extra, extra shifts. Hey I've never asked, do you have a weekend job?**

No, father gives me money any time I want. Only good thing about having a successful father. Bad things include him wanting me to follow into his business as you know.

He looked at his father and watching him take a large gulp from a glass of probably brandy or, if it had been a very good day, whiskey. It was horrible when Lucius got drunk before dinner but his father definitely did like the alcoholic substances rather a lot.

**It must be nice to have a father though. I wish I did, then no more evil uncle, snotty aunt and fat, bullying cousin. **

It's nice sometimes, when he's not drunk or pushing me into things I don't want to do. Like trying to get me to ask Pansy out, can't he understand the word homosexual? I told him outright when I realised.

**Maybe that's why he's pressuring you more, to try and convert you back to 'normal'. I'm sure my uncle would do that if he knew.**

Well he can stick his 'normal' where the sun doesn't shine.

**Lol. Do we really want to be picturing that? **

Shudder No. You know I want to hear your laugh, we should meet up. I mean we go to the same school, think we've ever met?

**Maybe, you never know. You are Upper Sixth I take it?**

Yeah I am. Um, just checking but you are a guy right? Not a girl?

**I am not a girl. Trust me.**

Ok I do. So can we meet up sometime? I'd really like to actually meet my real friend, the one who knows about me and stuff. What about at the Sixth Form Halloween party tomorrow?

**I can't guarantee I'll be going, my Uncle has warned me he might need me for the night shift. He's probably just doing it to spite me. **

Behind him Draco's father's mobile phone rang, 'Pomp and Circumstance' blasting out loudly for a few seconds before he answered it.

"Carl? Hi, what can I do for you? Oh sure, that's fine. No, don't worry about a thing I'll have the necessary forms faxed over to you tomorrow…" he continued to talk and Draco tuned out the one sided conversation, replying instead to his friends previous message.

He really is a bastard isn't he? Well if you can get there how about we meet in the middle of the dance floor at ten. How does that sound?

**Sounds great, I'll really try and get there. How will I know it's you though? We'll all be in costumes and masks wont we?**

You'll know.

**Ok, well I've gotta go. I am on the late shift tonight.**

But didn't you do morning? You can't do two in one day? That's not fair.

**This morning wasn't planned but I am scheduled for now so chat tomorrow. And hopefully see you at the party on tomoz. **

Yeah. Bye x x x.

Draco logged off MSN and finally focused on doing his very boring essay, looking at the notes he'd made in the class on Lady Of Shallot, some of which didn't help like 'Lancelot's a man whore.' Definitely not on the helping side. Switching poems he found that his notes for Godiva were of a similar useless sort including 'stupid perve got what he deserved'. This essay was not going to be fun.

Styling his hair took as long as ever but the end result of seemingly random blond spikes made him look very sexy indeed. And very desirable. Choosing his clothes was easy, black, green and silver were his colours. So wearing stylishly scruffy black jeans, a tight green shirt and a black and silver striped tie he slid into the front seat of his car. His school bag was dropped carelessly onto the passenger seat before he pulled his seat belt on.

Unlike many would assume he was a responsible driver, mainly because he wasn't willing to risk his life or his rather expensive ride to look good. Pulling up outside Blaise's house, not quite as grand as the Malfoy estate but definitely a home of money he beeped the horn calmly. The two took it in turn taking their little group to school, today was Draco's turn.

"Morning," Blaise said as he climbed in, pushing Draco's bag to the floor while adding his own. "You get that English essay done?"

"Yeah but only just," Draco shrugged as he pulled away heading for Gregory Goyles house. "I swear if these two don't pass their tests soon and get their own cars they can walk to school." Blaise laughed loudly and nodded in agreement, reaching out to turn the radio on. Finding nothing but rubbish he pulled open the glove compartment and selected a CD for them to listen to that morning.

"But would that be a good idea? Those two on the roads?" Blaise asked as 'Chasing Cars' began to play from the cars speakers.

"You have a point," Draco chuckled pulling over at the side of the road by Greg's house, once again only beeping the horn. This was repeated again when they pulled up outside Vincent's house and then finally they were on their way to the school, Blaise drumming along to the song now playing on the dashboard in front of him. Easily Draco pulled into a parking space and switched of the engine, cutting off the music abruptly. "Out."

The two thug like boys got out from the back and all but guard Draco as he exited the car and locked it once Blaise's door was shut. When they strode inside the school the bigger boys pushed people out of the way so that Draco and Blaise had a clear path through the halls to the common room, they even cleared their usual morning seats. Sometimes it was good to have a couple of heavies like Crabbe and Goyle as your friends.

"Draco!" the squeal to his right made him grimace just before the pug faced girl grabbed his arm and shook him roughly, "Have you got your costume for the party? Remember we're Prince Charming and Cinderella? You promised!"

"I remember Pansy and I've got my costume," Draco said, pulling his arm away from her. He really didn't like the girl but their fathers were friends.

"What time will you pick me up tonight?" Pansy asked, trying to take the arm back into hers but Draco kept it away firmly. "We've got be there for the start of course but I do have to get my hair and make-up done so how about 6:30? Great I'll see you then Draco, gotta rush." She didn't give him chance to argue, just leaned up and gave him a disgustingly wet kiss to the cheek and then rushed away. Draco could hear Blaise sniggering behind him.

"Shut up you," he growled.

"Did I say anything?" Blaise asked, pretending to be offended.

"You didn't need to." Blaise just sniggered again and pretended to focus on the essay he was trying to do while Draco huffed, thinking that even though he had to take the stupid girl he at least had his rendezvous with Homeless #236 to look forward to. The thought of that might be able to make what led up to that bearable but that depended entirely on her dress and how much she drank. Knowing Pansy she'd be out cold on Vodka by nine.

A/N There's the long awaited update, I'm sorry for the delay. I'm getting back into the swing of things.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own.

Note and Warnings: No magic, set during their Upper Sixth year (17) and GAY!

A Cinderella Story.

Chapter Three.

The cloth moved smoothly over the counter he had just sprayed with disinfectant, taking the spilled salt, the drops of sauce and any other stains away quickly. Under his arm was the menu stand which he replaced when the table was clean again, going on to the next one.

"Harry! Napkins need a re-fill!" someone called out. He dropped off the disinfectant and cloth, grabbed a sealed pack of napkins and headed for the dispenser by the trays of knives, forks and spoons. Expertly he filled the napkin dispenser up and tidied up the sauces and sachets before going back to cleaning the tables off. Time flew by as he worked, the early evening people changed into costumed party goers and family nights out. "Order up!" Harry looked up when the call came, the waiters and waitresses were all busy or missing from the dinner, "Harry take this to the booth at the back will you?"

"Alright," Harry said quietly, putting the tray of freshly cleaned forks down to sort out later he grabbed the first two plates and headed over to the table, giving a grimace as he realised who was sat there. Draco Malfoy, Blaise Zabini, the two large boys that shoved people out of the way and two rather ugly girls. "Chicken Caesar Salad?" Harry asked politely.

"Oh look it's the Diner boy," one of the goons snorted, what an original insult…not. Harry ignored them and waited for the answer.

"Mines the Chicken, Riah's the Tuna," Pansy sneered at Harry who plonked the two plates down before the girls uncaringly, turning he went back to the counter and picked up the next two plates of burgers and fries. Before he could even ask the two fat boys grabbed them from him and bit into the thick and greasy burgers hungrily. No manners at all. Harry couldn't stop himself from grimacing before he went back and grabbed the last two plates, one a cheeseburger and fries and one just plain fries. It turned out that Blaise was the owner of the cheeseburger.

"Can I have some Ketchup?" Draco asked, not politely. Just asked. Harry nodded and went to grab a couple of pots of Ketchup for the beautiful boy.

"You can go now," Pansy sneered at him and Harry was all too happy to obey, "He is so not getting a tip. Stupid freak."

"Pansy don't be such a bitch," Draco snapped and all his friends stared at him in shock while he just continued to eat his chips.

"What did you say to me?" Pansy asked, her voice holding a threatening tone.

"You heard me, I told you to stop being such a bitch," Draco shrugged, "So stop it." Another chip was dipped in the Ketchup and then eaten calmly. "Unless you want to find yourself a new date for the party." She glared at him but said nothing further, picking up her fork once more she stabbed a piece of lettuce almost furiously.

Harry watched from where he was re-stocking the tray of knives and forks as the group ate and then left, Draco paying for all of them at the counter on their way out. Harry could honestly say he was glad when the idiots had gone…well maybe not Draco. He was very cute despite being a jerk 99 of the time, even Harry could see what everyone was infatuated with. The bell above the door jingled loudly and Harry heard Ron complaining about his costume loudly, making their working friend smile.

"I feel stupid."

"You look lovely."

"I don't want to look 'lovely'."

Returning behind the counter Harry reached beneath where the customers couldn't see and pulled out a cloth and a spray bottle of disinfectant. Looking at the café's resident Lancelot and Guinevere he came back out from behind the counter and began to clear the tables where people had just left their stuff. A job he had to do far too much in one shift, how many times did tables need to be cleaned?

"Harry! What are you doing? We've got to go!" Ron said, his voice confused, "Where's your costume? You aren't planning to go like that are you?"

"No, I'm not going at all. I have to work," Harry said with a sigh.

"But what about your mystery date?" Ron asked. These two were the only people he'd told about that, "You can't not go, you have to go!"

"Well I can't. Uncle Vernon's let most of the staff have tonight off. It's me, Maxxie, Gemma and Cook. I can't leave them to struggle along alone," Harry said calmly, "If you see someone waiting for me tell him I'm sorry but I couldn't help it."

"Not gonna happen," Hermione said, her tone deadly serious as she walked over to Maxxie, the guy behind the till who was the night-shift supervisor. "Maxxie Harry's got a date for the first time in years, can you do without him tonight?"

"'Mione!" Harry snapped, blushing at her bluntness.

"A date?" Maxxie asked, his tone interested, "With who?"

"It's a mystery date, that's why he has to go!" Hermione told the secret quite happily, "So can you cope with him going? Please Maxxie?"

"The Boss would kill me if he found out! He specifically said not to let Harry go anywhere…I could loose my job!" Maxxie said panically, "He's coming back at Midnight to clear the registers but I guess…I guess if Harry got back for then I could pretend he'd been here all night."

"Thanks Maxxie!" Hermione said happily, leaning over the counter she kissed his cheek. Ron looked on in shock, that was **his **girl! "Come on boys…what?" she'd noticed both of their shocked expressions. Maxxie was chuckling behind her. "God Ron it was just a thank you. Let's go." She grabbed each of them by a hand and dragged them from the little Café. "Now Harry we'll go and get your costume and…"

"I don't have one."

"Pardon?" Hermione asked, stopping by Harry's car she let go of their hands and turned to face him. "You don't?"

"I didn't think I'd need one, I knew Uncle Vernon would make me work in the end," Harry said simply, "I can just go as…a troubled teen."

"No you wont, but we'll find you something. To your house Harry and step on it. I'm sure you'll have something that can make up a costume suitable for your date," Hermione said calmly, looking expectantly at the locked her. She and Ron had walked to the café, they walked everywhere if Harry was busy. Harry blinked a few times before fishing his car keys out of his pocket, opening the door.

"Have you got any costumes?" Ron asked from the back seat as they sped along the roads to Harry's house, "From a party or last year?"

"No." Parking on the road as usual Harry followed the two up to the house he lived in, a house he wished he didn't. Every wall or flat surface had pictures of Dudley on them, the decorator that aunt Petunia had employed had obeyed her wishes and everything was very pink, very floral and very sickening. Ron actually winced as Harry led them up the wide stairs, along the landing and through the plain white door, up the old and worn stairs and into the attic a.k.a. his bedroom.

Technically it was the largest room in the house but most of it was filled with the families junk. A path in the junk went from the top of the little stairs to the end of the attic with the little window in it, under which was Harry's small bed. Next to the bed was an old wardrobe with only one of it's door still on it. There was a desk on the other side with Harry's laptop on it and a pile of his school books. And next to the desk was a chest of drawers with the bottom drawer missing.

"Now I know why we hang at mine or Hermione's," Ron said quietly.

"Ron!" Hermione snapped.

"Sorry…"

"Don't worry, it's true," Harry shrugged, opening up his laptop he turned it on, "Go on then Hermione, take a look. There probably won't be anything. And don't worry it's all clean, I make sure to wash all mine whenever I can." The girl of the trio went into action, opening the door of the wardrobe she went through his things hanging up on the metal hangers.

"Any games on there mate?" Ron asked.

"Ron! Come and help me!" Hermione ordered and the boy quickly obeyed. Harry sniggered, boy did Ron have it bad for their friend. He'd do anything for her, "What do you think of…" Harry tuned them out and brought up his emails.

**To : **Homeless#236

**From : **cLoSeTmisfit#118

**Subject : **none.

I'm writing this mainly to calm myself down and to remind you of our agreement to meet. You haven't forgotten have you? I hope you'll be there, I'll need saving. My father's making me go with the most idiotic girl you will ever meet. She's got this disgustingly meringue type dress to be Cinderella, it's truly awful! At least my costume as Prince Charming is nice and rather sexy. I wonder what yours will be like…I wonder who you'll be. Truth be told I'm a bit nervous about meeting you, me, nervous! I'm hardly ever nervous! Excited too, you're my first real friend, the first person that I've told everything to. Well I'll see you soon I hope.

Love…me. xXxXx

"Harry? Have you got any white shoes?" Hermione asked suddenly.

"Um, yes…why?"

"Are they trainers?" Hermione answered with a question of her own.

"No, they're a pair of Dudley's old dinner shoes that he grew out of. They fit me so I have them," Harry said, "They're with the rest of my shoes under the bed." He watched the girl as she pulled them out and looked them over. "What are you thinking Hermione?"

"You're going as Cinderella."

"Um, you might not have realised Hermione but Cinderella is a girl."

"You're going as the male version Harry. You've got the right clothes for it and we'll stop of at mine on the way and I'll do your hair and a little bit of make-up," Hermione said as she laid out the things she'd found on Harry's bed.

"Hermione I might be gay but I don't wear make-up."

"You will for tonight Harry, you have to."

"Fine. Just don't make me look ridiculous."

"I'd never do that. Now get changed."

Harry obeyed Hermione's order and his friends turned their backs to give him privacy as he changed into what she'd found. A white silk shirt that was once again Dudley's old thing and hung loosely around Harry but not disgustingly so, it's collars and cuffs in a slight ruffle making the shirt seem more stylish than it really was. A very light cream waistcoat went on top with a pattern embroidered around its hems, hugging close to his chest. It reminded him of all those old films he'd seen, like Pride and Prejudice where the men had tight waistcoats with huge sleeves billowing out. On his legs went white jeans, ripped at the bottom and at the knees. And then the shoes.

"I'm done," he said calmly. They turned.

"Oh wow," Hermione breathed, "That looks sexy. Now I've got a mask I wore last year as the Good Fairy which will go well and like I said your hair needs doing so let's go. We haven't got long, we're already late as it is." She turned and walked down the path, "Let's go." After shutting down the laptop the boys followed her.

The music was loud and the three could hear it clearly as they parked in the hotels car park. Ron took Hermione's arm in an attempt to be a gentleman.

"Can I just ask you something quickly?" Harry stopped the pair.

"Yes mate?" Ron asked.

"Are you two going out now or are you still pretending not to be aware of the others feelings?" Harry asked boldly, locking the car, a grin on his face as both of them stood looking like goldfishes for a moment, "I'll take that as a yes."

"Harry!" That was Hermione of course, shouting out in shock.

"Well am I right?"

"Yes," Ron answered, looking at Hermione. "Well hopefully…Hermione will you be my girlfriend?" The girl blushed, gave a very girly like giggle and nodded.

"Finally!" Harry said triumphantly, "Do you two have any idea how long I and the rest of our friends have been trying to get you together?" The two once again blinked at him in shock. "Now that that's settled we should get inside." Suddenly nerves hit him right in his stomach. "What if he's not there? Or what if it's a joke?"

"He'll be there and it wont be, I've read some of your emails Harry and his seem to be genuine. And anyway Harry if he is a bastard you can have a good night with us," Ron said calmly. "So lets get going." Not allowing Harry to respond he pulled Hermione inside and Harry could do nothing but follow.

The party was in the ballroom of the hotel and a large DJ station had been set up at the end furthest from the double doors. Couples were all over the dance floor, some were dancing so closely Harry was sure they were breaking the law or something. Teachers from school were walking around with clipboards marking the students on their costumes. And the music was even louder in here.

"Give me your phone!" Hermione shouted in Harry's ear. Harry obeyed with a frown and watched as she set an alarm, "So you wont forget to get back to the café!" He nodded his thanks and slipped the phone back into his back pocket safely. "Have fun Harry! Let's go dance Ron!"

Taking a deep breath Harry walked slowly to the middle of the dance floor, trying not to fiddle with the mask he now wore over his eyes and nose. It was white lace and as Hermione had said actually made the costume look even better. She'd spiked out his hair with gel that had glitter added to it and the make-up Hermione had spoke of was a tasteful showering of glitter on his eyelids and cheek bones where they were visible. All too soon he reached the middle of the dance floor and stood alone and waited…and waited.

"Hello." The voice came from behind him and was rather familiar. Slowly Harry turned and his mouth dropped open in shock. Draco Malfoy.

"Draco Malfoy? You're cLoSeTmisfit?" Harry asked quietly, barely heard above the music. His face showed his amazement, well his eyes did anyway.

"Yes. I take it then that you are Homeless#236," Draco smiled at him. Harry nodded. "Who is it under that mask?" Draco was dressed like he'd said as Prince Charming in a costume pretty similar to Harry's only the waistcoat was deep red, he wore a black jacket and riding boots.

"It doesn't matter, this was a mistake," Harry said, blushing deeply under the mask he turned to go. Draco Malfoy, of all people he had not expected this.

"Wha-why?" Draco asked, catching his arm.

"Your Draco Malfoy," Harry answered, saying that simple sentence as though it were the answer to all things, "And I'm no body. Plus…you're not…"

"Gay? I'm still the person you spoke to online. I've told you over and over that I hide myself for everyone else's wishes but I don't want to any longer," Draco said passionately. "Can we go out into the garden and talk? I can barely hear you."

"I don't kno-" Harry sighed. "Alright, let's talk."

Draco led the way and Harry followed, letting the slightly taller and more popular boy get people out of the way until they were outside in the gardens which had also been hired for the school's party. Stopping at a little stone bench Draco sat and motioned for Harry to sit beside him.

"Will you tell me who you are now?"

"No." Harry answered softly, still not believing that this was happening, that Draco Malfoy of all people…

"Can I guess? Twenty questions?" Draco asked, his mood obviously a good one. Truthfully Draco was pleased with the person he had found out to be his secret friend, the boy in the mask looked kind and caring and beautiful. Now he just wanted to know **who **he was. "Ten?"

"Ten."

"Do I know who you are?"

"Probably."

"You are in my year right?"

"Yes."

"Classes?"

"Some."

"Big Mac or Veggie Burger?"

"What?" Harry asked surprised.

"It's a valid question. Big Mac or Veggie Burger?"

"Big Mac. What does that have to do with anything?"

"Nothing really, just means that we have the same taste in foods." Harry couldn't help but smile at the answer. "How many more have I got?"

"Five."

"Five?" Draco counted them on his fingers, "No my friend six…"

"You asked the last one twice," Harry teased.

"That doesn't count!"

"Yes it does," Harry laughed loudly. "But fine, fine, you've got six."

"Are you an open gay or a closet like me?"

"Open amongst my friends but I don't hide it amongst others," Harry said, "I still…I still can't believe that you are…" Harry sighed and blushed again. Draco smiled at him in a very un-Draco like way.

"I am gay. I'm just a very good actor."

"I guess you must be, I've met your father and to convince him that you like that Parkinson girl…" Harry bit his lip. He shouldn't have said that, he'd just been there when his relations had met the Senior Malfoy.

"You've met my father?" Draco asked, "So your in my sort of circle?"

"Not really but someone I…know…is," Harry answered trying not give anything more away. Draco nodded slowly.

"Why wont you tell me who you are?" Draco asked.

"I'm not sure you'd like me."

"I wasn't sure you'd like me. I'm a bastard for lack of a nicer term." Harry chuckled softly, "Come on, you know that's what you thought until now."

"Ok, until now. Now you've just completely confused me."

"Good. Maybe now that you're so confused about me you'll let slip who you are and I can call you by your name," Draco said as a slow song came on. "Do you dance Homeless#236?"

"Is that one of your ten questions?" Harry asked.

"It can be if it get's you to dance with me," Draco answered boldly, standing up and holding his hand out like a gentleman of old. Harry slowly nodded and allowed himself to be pulled from the seat, led to a larger part of the patio and then allowed Draco to lead. Somehow he seemed to fit perfectly in the other boys arms, his own about Draco's shoulders as Draco's were about his waist.

"You're a good dancer," Harry commented as Draco led the way much better than Harry had seen others lead.

"Lessons, compulsory." Harry nodded and laughed. "You're beautiful. I always thought you would be from the way you wrote."

"I'm not beautiful under all this," Harry said with a blush, "It's the costume, no more. And I expect the mood of the evening hasn't helped much."

"No that's not it," Draco said calmly, "You are beautiful and mysterious…and you still don't believe me do you? I'm still Draco Malfoy, the straight git from school aren't I?" Still they danced together.

"Maybe. You have to admit it's a lot to take in," Harry said.

"So to plan B of convincing you," Draco said with a grin and then he was leaning forwards and pressing his soft lips to Harry's. The black haired teens eyes widened briefly before they fluttered closed and he responded to the best kiss of his life, his fingers threading through Draco's blond hair. Draco pulled him closer and the kiss deepened, their tongues moving together. It was when Draco's hand was roaming down Harry's back to his ass when the vibrating alarm went off on his phone in Harry's back pocket.

"Oh no!"

"What is it?" Draco asked worriedly as Harry pulled away completely.

"I have to go." Harry turned and began to rush away.

"But I don't know your name yet!" Draco called after him, following the other boy quickly, "Wait!"

"I'm sorry!" Harry called back returning his phone to his pocket he ran blindly towards the exit just as the teachers announced across the sound system that it was time to crown the King and Queen of the party, the two students with the best costumes. Draco was still following Harry when his name was called out.

"Draco as Prince Charming has been named King!" There were cheers as a spotlight was put on him and he paused quickly. "And…wait this can't be right. It has here that the other winner is the male Cinderella but that can't be right…" A spotlight was put on Harry as he rushed but he ignored it, "And he seems to be running away." Draco watched at a distance as Harry's phone fell from his pocket just as he left the room. "I guess then that the other prize for best costume must go to Miss Pansy Parkinson, the female Cinderella." There was a loud and annoying squeal from Pansy but Draco didn't listen any more, he was rushing towards the phone on the floor, his link to his mystery date. Maybe it would tell him who he was.

_A/N There we go, a long chapter three. Another will follow soon (I hope)._


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own.

Note and Warnings: No magic, set during their Upper Sixth year (17) and GAY!

A Cinderella Story.

Chapter Four. 

"Harry!" the call came from behind him and he knew it wasn't Draco, who didn't know his voice. It was Ron and Hermione actually, chasing after him with glasses of blue punch still in their hands. "Harry!"

"I've got to get back," Harry said pulling his keys out of his pocket. Somehow he didn't even notice that his phone was missing. "Uncle Vernon will kill me if I'm not there, do you need lifts home or will you be ok?"

"We'll be ok. But Harry, how was the date?" Hermione asked.

"It was…Draco Malfoy." Harry started the engine.

"What?!?" Both were once again looking like goldfishes, Harry noted that they were quite good at those impressions. Maybe he'd enter them in a competition.

"cLoSeTmisfit is Draco Malfoy," Harry put the car into reverse gear to get out of the parking space but couldn't go anywhere yet, not with his friends leaning against the car, almost in the window.

"How did he react when he found out who you were?" Hermione asked.

"He didn't react because he didn't find out. Now I've got to go," Harry said, almost letting go of the handbrake when Hermione leaned in through the window.

"You have to tell him Harry."

"No I don't. He's better off not knowing, he's expecting some perfect guy like himself. Not a freak like me. Now I really need to go guys. I'll see you tomorrow," Harry gently pushed the girl out of his car and back up, turning the non-powered steering wheel awkwardly. He stopped, jammed it into first and pulled away leaving Ron and Hermione still in shock over who the mystery date had been.

He drove a little recklessly to get there on time, before Uncle Vernon arrived to clear out the cash registers. Upon arriving at the car park for the café he saw a horribly familiar car in the disabled spot closest the door, the families expensive and flashy car. Parking sloppily he grabbed his work clothes from the back seat, pulling the baggy top on over the top of his costumes, thankfully his work top was long sleeved and covered it. Nothing could be done about the trousers or shoes though.

Going to the door he saw with a smile that Maxxie was delaying Uncle Vernon as best he could, talking about a stain on one of the seats it seemed that supposedly refused to come off. His uncles back was to the door so he rushed through quickly, hurrying behind the counter he ducked down as Vernon turned around at the sound of the bell above the door. Maxxie was still going.

"…we've tried everything Mr Dursley, we might have to get the seat recovered so the supervisor asked me to talk to you about it as it's going to cost…"

"Oh shut up you idiot! Where's Harry? Where is the little freak? He's supposed to be here," Vernon asked angrily. Harry looked around worriedly, suddenly remembering his mask, hair and make-up which he still wore. Oh fuck. But then it seemed that luck was on his side, Cook had been making pancakes it seemed and he'd left his baseball cap by the stove. Putting his hands in the mixture Harry spread some on his cheeks, pulled the baseball cap and stood up, trying to act calm.

"How many pancakes did you need Maxxie?" his voice shook slightly as his Uncle turned to glare at him.

"What are you doing back there?" Vernon demanded.

"Cook needed the toilet so I offered to help, keep us from falling behind." Vernon thought for a couples of minutes, gave a 'humph' and then went to the cash register, opening the drawer he emptied the notes into his pocket leaving only enough to give in change.

"I'll see you at home," Vernon said briskly to Harry before leaving the café. Both Harry and Maxxie sighed in relief, Harry pulling off the dirty baseball cap as Cook returned, slightly confused at finding someone else at his place.

"Thanks Maxxie."

"You're welcome Harry. Did you have a good time?"

"Yeah actually, I did. I did have a good time."

Since picking the pair up in his car Hermione had not stopped trying to convince Harry to tell Draco who he was and by the time he had parked and they were out of the car he was having seriously trouble ignoring her. Ron looked about ready to tell her to shut up but Harry knew his red headed friend, he wouldn't risk upsetting the girl of his dreams. Harry was on his own.

"Hermione! I'm not going to tell him, he's probably forgotten all about me by now," Harry said simply, his voice firm as he led the way to the Sixth Form Centre…only to stop in shock with his mouth open. The white board was the first thing anyone saw when entering the block and it was usually covered with class reminders and club reminders but all that had been rubbed off and replaced with a large message,

Are you Cinderella (male)? Do you know who Cinderella is? If so please contact Draco Malfoy urgently…

"Has-Has Draco just come out?" Hermione asked quietly. Harry didn't answer, he was still in shock. Everyone, literally everyone in the common was talking about the notice. Some were, like Hermione, wondering if Draco really was gay. Others were trying figure out who the mystery Cinderella was.

"Draco is not gay, he is with me!" Pansy snapped loudly at someone, well most of the people in the room actually, "He just wants to find out who it was that almost stole my title so he can-can beat him up or something…"

"Yeah right Pansy, just admit it. You turned Draco gay!" someone laughed mercilessly and everyone else joined in as she blushed deeply, fleeing the common room quickly, followed by her friends who tried to reassure her that it wasn't true.

"This change your mind Harry?" Hermione asked softly as the three continued to stare at the message along with everyone else.

"No," Harry said softly, turning around suddenly, "Wouldn't work."

"It worked online mate," Ron pointed out quietly.

"Online is a different world Ron, a fantasy. This is the real world. It was a fun-no a wonderful night but anything more would not work. It would be popular meets outcast. When has that ever worked?" Harry asked sadly. The bell rang loudly, "Come on, let's get to tutor." It was as the three were going through the door that Draco suddenly entered, barely looking at them before he shoved Harry out of his way in his haste, "See Ron? He didn't even recognise me?"

Who are you? Please tell me Homeless#236, I need to know who you are…

After the party and its consequences the day seemed to fly by for the trio, especially Harry. Work was as hard as ever, more so sometimes what with Uncle Vernon putting him on every available shift. School was beginning to get a little mad with all the approaching Exams. And at home Petunia had decided to redecorate, making Harry of course do all the work. Harry didn't openly complain, he never had been the kind of person to do that. Only now he didn't have cLoSeTmisfit to vent to, now everything was being bottled up inside.

"Your coursework is due on Monday, final drafts. You need to place your essays with cover sheets in this box by the end of school Monday or you will receive no marks for this part of your course," Mrs Knowles, one of the classes two English teachers said as she faced the class. "You can now spend the rest of this double lesson working on your coursework or other school work but Mr Potter? Could you come up here please?"

Harry pushed his chair back and felt everyone's eyes on him as he walked up to the teacher. Mrs Knowles lent down and picked up what he saw to be his first draft from her table and then motioned for him to go out into the corridor. Obviously she wanted some privacy for their conversation.

"Mr Potter, this is possibly the worst first draft of A-Level coursework I have ever marked. Putting side notes to tell me you'll add more in later is unacceptable! Have you even read The Jane Austen Book Club?" Mrs Knowles demanded angrily.

"No," Harry shrugged, he might as well be honest with her, "I tried to read it but it's so…boring! I think it is the most boring book I've ever read and that includes Enduring Love from last year." He bit his tongue quickly before he said any more that would piss her off, well heighten her pissed off state. As he watched her face turned a remarkable shade of purple. "Shall I get back to my Coursework miss?"

"Yes," she growled, "And never speak to me lie that again Mr Potter or I will drop you from the entire subject and you will get no grade at all." He shrugged and went back into the room, sitting at his computer by Hermione.

"What did she want?" Hermione asked quietly.

"To tell me my coursework was the worst that she had ever seen and that I was going to fail. Oh and when I insulted she threatened to drop me from the entire course," Harry said as he logged on.

"Harry!" Hermione scalded.

"What? I tried my best. Read most of Pride and Prejudice between busting tables, gave up on Jane Austen Book Club because it was so boring and wrote my essay usually at one am every morning with not all that many quotes in it. Actually none at from the Jane Austen Book Club," Harry opened his essay file.

"I've got a list of some you can use," Hermione said at last.

"Hey! How come Harry can use them and I can't!" Ron demanded from her others side, pulling one of his Ipod's ear pieces out to hear her answer, "I asked to use them but you said that…"

"There's the difference Ron, you asked. Harry didn't," Hermione smiled at her boyfriend before searching on her computer for the right folder, "Here they are, I'll send a copy to you."

"Thanks Hermione," Harry sighed, bringing up the message service ready to accept her document. Something else came up first though.

Still not talking to me Homeless#236?

"Great," Harry muttered.

"What?" Hermione asked confused.

"He's online and wants to talk. Hurry up and send me the stuff so I don't have to talk to him," Harry ordered. Hermione stopped what she was doing and turned in her chair to face him.

"Why don't you just talk to him?"

"Because he'll ask who I am," Harry answered. "Again."

"Would it be such a bad thing to tell him?" Hermione asked.

"Yes."

"Fine, if that's what you think," shrugging she turned back to her computer.

"It just wouldn't work, I'd just end up getting hurt by yet another person."

Did finding out who I am ruin any chance we had? Please tell me what's changed at least. I miss our friendship.

"Fine, I'll talk to him," Harry muttered unhappily. Hermione smiled and finally clicked send on the document.

**I miss it too.**

Hey. So…did finding out I'm Draco Malfoy bother you that much?

**We're too different, we've never talked.**

We're talking now.

**In the real world, the only times you talk to me and my friends is to make fun of me, to make me feel small. Was this whole online thing a joke? **

No!

**Is that all you can say? No? **

It wasn't a joke. It was so real to me. I'm sorry for whatever I have done to you without realising it, I told you how much I hate how I have to-had to act. I've come out now, I want us to be together. To take on the world together. Please tell me who you are?

**No.**

So this is it? No more friendship? No chance at something more?

Harry didn't answer straight away, just sat and stared at the screen. He didn't know what to say…he wanted to use his head and say that everything was over but his heart was too loud, screaming that he wanted to go back to how it was before the dance. But unfortunately he didn't have a time machine.

**I don't know.**

Harry logged off the messenger service.

_A/N Sorry the chapters shorter than the last but this is where I wanted to end it._


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own.

Note and Warnings: No magic, set during their Upper Sixth year (17) and GAY!

A Cinderella Story.

Chapter Five. 

Pansy ducked around the back of the IT suite, pulling her packet of cigarettes from her ridiculously small school bag. It was time for a contraband smoke before History, well during History technically after which she would arrive gracefully late with everyone in awe of her amazingness…if that was a real word. She was leaning back against the wall, head bent, cigarette between her lips as she tried to get her pink when she heard very familiar voices from just around the corner,

"Harry, just tell him. What's the worst he could do?" Goody, goody Granger. Pansy sneered as he heard the rather ugly girls voice. God the know it all was pathetic, always mooning after the red headed twit, always wearing those stupid and sensible clothes, always with her ugly nose buried in a book. Yuck. Pansy much preferred magazines to books and tight, form fitting clothes that showed off her wonderful figure. And she would never fall for a Weasley, yuck! Draco Malfoy was the only man for her.

"Um, ridicule me for ever, beat the crap out of me…" Potter. Stupid, annoying, pathetic Potter. For a freak he was actually quite good looking although his cheap clothes and second hand belongings caused much hilarity amongst the popular group. So very stupid, so very annoying and very, very pathetic.

"Harry he likes you. He's said so.

"He doesn't know me. Not **me**, he knows Homeless#236."

"He liked you at the party."

"She has a point mate." So the Weasel was there as well. The Golden Trio. Pansy exhaled the light grey cigarette smoke calmly, tilting her head to one side as she listened to the three, a frown marring her heavily made up face. What were they talking about? "You might as well tell him. We leave this year anyway."

"So I should just was walk up to Draco and say, 'Hi I'm your Cinderella'?" Pansy barely stopped herself from gasping loudly, Potter? "I don't want to risk it. Maybe-Maybe romance is just meant for cyber space. For me anyway. Plus when everyone else found out…well he is the most popular boy in the year and I am a nobody. Cue laughing stock."

"Harry…"

"No. It stays online. He's not the only one out there," Pansy was grinning from ear to ear as she heard them walking away, the two sheep still trying to get their leader to tell Draco the truth. Well there was no need for him to tell Draco now, a plan to get her own back and get her boyfriend back too was forming very quickly in her calculating mind. Forget History, she had revenge to get on with.

Dressing the next morning was a difficult task for Pansy for two reasons, the first being that it was half six instead of half seven as she needed to get into the school an extra hour early to get her revenge up in time and the second reason was that she had to look perfect so that when Draco rejected the idiot Potter he'd go immediately to her. Finally, after trying many, many different outfits she settled for her cute little black dress with the plunging neckline that had cost a fortune, killed heels, a little white cardigan and a thick white belt around her waist. Her hair took a little less time as all she had to do was a little touch up to her side fringe with her straighteners and put on a thick black hair band.

"Perfect. How can he resist me?" she asked herself in the mirror before giving a happy giggle and tossing her hair like they do in those shampoo adverts. "I'm so gorgeous!" Blowing herself a kiss she picked up her tiny school bag and the designer brand carrier bag of her 'revenge' and strutted down the stairs.

"Your up early," her mother commented from where she was sat at the kitchen table, the families maid serving her a fat free breakfast.

"I need to be at school early for a project. I'll have a fruit selection Sarah," Pansy said calmly to the young maid, employed to do everything in the house from cooking and cleaning to fetching DVD's from Blockbuster. "can you or daddy drive me in? I don't want to walk carrying this." As she spoke she dropped her bags by her chair, sitting in it calmly.

"Sarah can take you, she's got to go shopping anyway," her mother said calmly, "What project is it precious?"

"Something to do with Draco," Pansy smiled happily, all but pouncing on her plate of fruit when it was placed in front of her. She caught herself at the last minute and nibbled at it daintily, a perfect person such as her does not eat food in an un-ladylike manor. "We'll leave in ten minutes Sarah." Sarah was silent as ever and merely set about her tasks and began to get ready to go on the families weekly food shop, inside wanting to slap the stuck up ugly spoiled princess.

It was only a five minute drive to school and it would have only been a fifteen minute walk at most but Pansy sat in the passenger seat of the car listening away to her awful music whilst Sarah drove in silence. To say that both of them were pleased to be rid of each others company by the time that Pansy climbed out of the flashy car at the school was an understatement. Her heels clicking on the floor Pansy rushed to the sixth form block, arriving at the door just as the janitor was opening it.

"You're early," he commented as she walked in calmly behind him.

"I have something important to do," she answered, walking away from the elderly man as he opened up the sixth form office. Calmly she pulled out the blue tack and the sheets of paper, her posters that she'd spent last night making and began to stick them up everywhere. On the walls, on the lockers, on the white board, on the doors. She scattered some over the floors. She stacked some on the tables. And then she stood back and grinned to herself. The poster was brilliant.

**Draco.**

**Here's your Cinderella as you met him…**

A picture of Harry as Cinderella, taken on someone's phone.

**And here he is as everyone else knows him…**

Here was the most pathetic picture of Harry she had been able to find.

**Harry Potter. **

**Pathetic Potter. **

**Isn't it sad how some people will do anything to be popular? **

Absolutely brilliant. Whoever said that 'Revenge Was Sweet' had no idea just how sweet it was. After this Draco would have no choice but to choose her. Now all she had to do was wait…and possibly slip a few into the tutor trays so that even they would know Potter's secret.

"I've got a bad feeling about today," Harry said sadly as Hermione and Ron climbed into his car. "A really bad feeling. I just hope it's not anything more to do with my English essay, I'm already in the shitter, excuse my language 'Mione, for that one. And before you ask, no I haven't told Draco yet and no I haven't made my mind up on whether I'm going to tell him or not."

"Did I say anything?" Hermione asked Ron who shrugged.

The drive to school passed with only a few sentences said by each of them, nothing like their usual playful banter but as they neared the school the other two began to get the same feelings as Harry in the pit of their stomachs, that something bad was going to happen today. And entering the common room they found out just what it was and just how bad it was going to be.

"Look it's CinderPotter!" someone shouted with a laugh.

"The wannabe Princess!"

Harry froze on the spot, staring around in horror at the laughing faces, at the posters about him…everyone knew. And everyone thought it was hilarious. Harry now half wished he'd told Draco and and half glad he didn't, if this was the kind of reaction the revelation got…he just hoped that Draco would decide to stay away from the common room that morning…

"Hey what's going on?"

Shit.

"It's Prince Charming! Wahay! Draco, your princess has revealed himself to you!" Goyle shouted loudly earning another round of laughter.

"And it's that idiot Potter!" Crabbe put in.

"He can read you know," Goyle spoke harshly to his chubby friend.

"I wasn't implying he couldn't. I was just saying…" Crabbe argued with his equally chubby mate. Draco wasn't listening to them however. He'd pulled the nearest poster of the wall, held it close to his face whilst reading every word and then finally he had looked at Harry.

It was then Harry chose not to stick around and, ignoring Hermione's cry for him to stop he legged it as fast as he could out of the common room. He didn't stop running until he was safely in the car park, at his car. Great heaving sobs left his body as he pulled his keys from his bag and opened the door and his hands were shaking almost too much for him to find the ignition. But he had to get away. He drove as if the devil were right behind him, never once looking over his shoulder or in the mirror until he was well of school grounds. If he had looked he'd have seen the platinum haired boy chasing after him.

A/N This chapters even shorter! Gah! I try to make it last longer but it just felt like it had to end here. Sorry.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own

Disclaimer: I don't own.

Note and Warnings: No magic, set during their Upper Sixth year (17) and GAY!

A Cinderella Story.

Chapter Six. 

He was too late. Those precious few seconds it had taken for the information to sink in had been seconds too long and Harry had gotten away. He wondered how he hadn't noticed before? How he hadn't seen the resemblance between his wonderful Cinderella and Harry Potter…the hair…the eyes…was beyond him.

Walking back to the common room slowly he looked around at everyone's laughing faces, laughing at the expense of the boy he had fallen in love with. With a growl he tore down every single one of those posters he could get his hands on and then turned to the popular group, all of whom were watching him with wide confused eyes. What was Draco doing?

"Who made these?" Draco asked angrily, "Who?"

"I did," Pansy said calmly, "I though you might like to see the pathetic person that tricked you for what he truly is."

"You bitch…" Ron growled behind Draco.

"Then I must thank you Pansy. I have been trying to figure out who he was so that I may speak to him in real life, so that I may ask him out in real life," Draco told her calmly. Her smug smile fell and she tried to speak, pointing to herself with a horribly manicured nail, "Did you really think telling me that Cinderella was Harry Potter would make me want to be with you? Pansy you look like the wrong end of a dog and your behaviour makes me sick!"

"What?!" Pansy gasped as everyone around the pair tried not too laugh.

"You're a bitch and you enjoy being a bitch! You just tried to manipulate me into dating you. Well I can tell you it backfired," with that said Draco turned away from the plastic girl doing a very good impression of a goldfish and faced Harry friends. "Will one of you tell me where he lives? I've got to talk to him."

"He lives in Number 4, Privet Drive," Hermione supplied the information quietly, "You can't miss it, it's the ugliest house on the street. His Aunt and Uncle have no taste. And Malfoy…Draco. Good luck. Harry can sometimes be a little…hard headed, especially when he's upset."

"Thank you," he said quickly to her before he rushed out of the common room, heading once again down to the sixth formers car park. This time however he jumped into his own car and roared of towards Privet Drive, thankful that he actually knew roughly where the road was.

Harry pulled his car into the drive but didn't have the energy to get out. He'd been afraid he'd crash on the way home, unable to see through the tears flooding down his cheeks but he'd made it. Now however all he could do was rest his arms on the steering wheel and sob quietly into them. He cursed the day he ever started talking to cLoSeTmisfit#118 online and he hated himself for ever thinking that he could have had a happy ending. He was Harry Potter; he didn't get happy endings.

Draco drove as recklessly as he dared, biting his lip with worry and concentration as he tried to think of the quickest route to Privet Drive. He almost missed the turning, thinking about the look on Harry's face and had to brake hard to turn into Privet Drive.

"What number did she say?" Draco asked himself. He couldn't remember. But then he saw it, the ugliest looking house he had ever seen. And in the drive of that house was Harry's car and pulling up to the pavement Draco saw that inside that car was Harry, sobbing ferociously into his arms. "Harry…"

Jumping out of his car he slammed the door loudly, not bothering to lock it he just rushed up to Harry's car. Harry must have heard the door slam as he sat up strait and looked in the wing mirror. Draco saw his eyes widen as he approached and saw Harry's hands frantically lock the doors.

"Harry, I need to talk to you," Draco said loudly as he reached the door, hoping the black hair teen could hear him through it. Harry shook his head. "Harry please, I just want to talk…"

"No. You just want to beat me up. I'm sorry, ok? I'm sorry for all this. Go and have a nice life with Pansy…" Harry said quietly, forcing Draco to lean close to the door to hear him. Thank God it was an old car and the seals of the doors weren't as brilliant as they could have been.

"No! Harry I just told Pansy quite plainly what I thought of her. She's an ugly bitch whose more than a bit delusional," he smiled as he saw Harry chuckle through his tears, "I don't like her. I like Homeless#236, this wonderful person that I know online. I'm crazy about him, always have been from the off. And then I met him and God he was even more beautiful than I ever imagined. And he was fun, played twenty, well ten questions with me. And God his kiss…what a kiss!" Draco could tell Harry was smiling even as he kept his face turned away. "But then he ran away, just like the real Cinderella did. Only he didn't leave his shoe, he left this." Reaching into his back pocket he pulled out his mobile phone.

"I wondered where that had gone," Harry mumbled to himself after glancing quickly to see what Draco meant.

"Not much help in finding out who he was though. Phone was locked," Draco put it back in his pocket. "But then this idiotic and amazingly ugly girl found out who he was and told everyone, including me. And that was the only good thing I think she's ever done in her life even though she wasn't trying to do a good thing. She helped me see what was right under my nose. Homeless#236. You."

"You can't still want me, I'm Harry Potter, Pathetic Potter, I work in a café and at this rate I'll always in a cafe, I'm no body," Harry said sadly inside the car.

"Look at me Harry," Draco ordered; kneeling down by the car, his head level with the window, "Look at me." Slowly Harry did. "You are not no body and yes, I still like you. I still want to know you. I still want to kiss you…God I want to kiss you. I'd have said all this in front of the entire Sixth Form, hell the entire school but you ran away so I can only tell this to you. I love you." Harry's tears had stopped by now as he looked Draco in the eyes, finding only truth a love in those beautiful eyes. "Now I'm going to put everything on the line here and ask one more question, I believe I have at least one more question from the ten questions you gave me." Harry smiled in remembrance, "Do you like me? Do you love me?"

"I…" Harry voice choked off, his mind a whirl and not giving him an answer. His heart however was giving him a very loud answer, "Yes."

"What was that?"

"Yes, I do," Harry looked nervously at Draco, "Yes." His hands moved suddenly, unlocking the door and pulling the handle to open it. Draco wasn't ready however and got knocked to the ground when the door opened. "Oh God…I'm sorry! I'm so sorry!" Harry cried, falling out and crawling to Draco's side as the blond teen sat up. But Draco was laughing about it. "I'm sorry."

"Don't be sorry. My silly fault for being in the way," Draco told him, leaning back on his hands as Harry knelt before him. "So that was a yes was it? You love me like I love you?"

"Yes."

"Will you go out with me then? In public. As boyfriends. With kissing and all the yummy couples things," Draco asked, still not moving.

"Yes."

"Will you kiss me now?" Draco asked with a cheeky grin.

"Yes."

And they did, Harry leaning down suddenly and taking charge of the kiss this time. His hands were once again in Draco's soft hair while Draco's wrapped around Harry's back. This meant however he was no longer supporting himself and they fell back onto the ground, Harry sliding between Draco's legs as the kiss grew into one more passionate.

"What do you think you are doing!?" Aunt Petunia's shrill voice interrupted them however and they pulled their mouths apart to look at her.

"Kissing my boyfriend," Harry answered her calmly, "Now please, bugger off so I can kiss him again."

"What did you say to me?!"

But neither teen were listening, they were far too busy kissing.

Neither boy went back to school that day, instead they went to Draco's house, told his father and spent the rest of the day making out in Draco's room while Lucius recovered from the shock. They went to school together the next day, holding hands and completely rubbing it in Pansy's face. Draco sat with Harry and his friends for the rest of the term and enjoyed himself so much more than he had with his old friends. After a while Blaise joined them too, not wanting to loose his best friend. He admitted quite happily that the misfit corner was a lot more fun than the other areas of the common room and a lot less bitchier. Pansy hated all of them.

All of them got passing grades, Draco helping Harry with his English Coursework, and the two boys applied for the same University, both getting in. They rented a flat together with Ron and Hermione who were going to the same University as them. Of course they hadn't planned this, they were all doing different subjects, they'd just all got into the same University. Moving out of his home and into his flat with his boyfriend and two best friends was the best day of Harry's life.

And they lived happily ever after…

_A/N Soz, couldn't resist the cheesy ending. And really big soz for the wait but I've just had such a bad writers block for this story._


End file.
